Blank as the Pages of a Book
by Ice-Kold-Fyre
Summary: What happens when 6 girls fall into the world of Naruto? Find out Here!
1. Meet The Girls

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Girls**

Akari- she's tall, brown hair, brown eyes, she's half Japanese and kind of an otaku person. She's tough and slightly merciless. You don't want to get on her bad side…

Anju- she's short, brown hair, brown eyes, she's also half Japanese. And totally retarded.

Aisha- she's retarded, half Japanese, brown hair, brown eyes, the only one that actually read Naruto, and retarded.

Chloe- retarded, brown hair, brown eyes, retarded.

Katherine- mentally retarded, reddish blonde hair, grey-blueish eyes, retarded mentally.

Charlotte- retarded, dark blonde hair, blueish eyes.

So basically they're all retarded.


	2. There was a blinding white light

**Chapter 2**

**There was a blinding white light…**

"Oh my god this is so cool!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Out camping with no parents, at the age of 11!" She added.

"Hey! I'm 12!" Aisha retorted.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!" Aisha growled and lunged attempting to throttle Charlotte just as Akari tripped her causing Aisha to eat grass.

Everyone cracked up including Aisha.

When everybody finally decided to go to sleep, and got into their sleeping bags there was a bright, white light…

"Whoa, where am I? ... And what am I wearing!" Aisha looked down to see she was wearing a red cotton tunic and black pants. Not her normal choice of clothes. There was also a leather dagger sheath belted to her waist. Next to her was Akari and she was wearing a similar attire, but light blue.

"Hey cool knife!" Akari immediately unsheathed her dagger with sudden interest. "What's that a bow and arrows?" She saw lying on the ground.

"Whose is it ya think?" Aisha asked.

"I dunno, but the feathers are red maybe they're yours."

"Doubt it, but whatever."

**Meanwhile…**

"Ahhh! Katherine, get off of me!" Anju screamed/yelled.

"Hold on gosh!"

As Katherine stood up Anju noticed that she was wearing an outfit (similar to Aisha's and Akari's except it was a light shade of pink. Katherine's is an emerald green color.)

**Back to Aisha and Akari.**

Aisha decided to try the bow and arrows so she fitted an arrow into place then _twang _in some random direction. A few seconds later a kunai came cutting through the air and hitting a tree from the same direction the arrow shot at.

"Maybe you shouldn't fire another one." Akari said eyeing the kunai suspiciously. Aisha walked over and wrenched out the ninja weapon and examined it. She barely opened her mouth when there was a sudden whoosh of air and 4 people surrounding them in attack stances.


	3. Meet Team 7!

**Chapter 3**

**Meet Team 7!**

Now this confirmed it. Aisha knew they somehow ended up in the world of Naruto. '_Probably from that blinding white light.'_ She thought. She just walked right up to the one that was supposed to be Naruto, and got as close as she could without touching noses and poked his face. Sweat drops formed on everyone. ('sept Akari 'course.)

"Akari! Aisha!" Chloe shouted as she ran down a hill with Charlotte, Katherine, and Anju.

Aisha looked up from what she was doing which was currently poking Naruto's face.

"Hi Guys!" She said really loudly causing Naruto to jump like 40 feet in the air.

"Whose they?" Katherine asked indicating the 4 weird people.

"I dunno, but this one's funny looking do I'm poking him." Aisha shrugged.

"Ooh! I wanna play!" Anju said.

So Aisha and Anju went to poking Naruto's Face. A tic appeared on Naruto's temple.

"I AM NOT FUNNY LOOKING! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto bellowed practically knocking them down.

"YOU ARE TO FUNNY LOOKING! YOU PRACTICALLY RESEMBLE A RACOON WITH WINGS!" Aisha yelled back making everybody cringe (a little eensy weensy bit.)

"Who are you people?" The pink haired one (Sakura) asked calmly.

"We tell if you tell." Akari piped up.

"Fine. I'm Kakashi and that's Sasuke," pointing to the nobody special person that seemed antisocial. "Sakura," pointing to pinkie. "And Naruto," pointing to the funny looking guy.

"Oh. I'm Akari and that's Aisha," pointing to the girl in red who was currently trying to eat the kunai. "Anju," pointing at the girl in pink who was staring at the sky. "Chloe," pointing to the girl in purple choking another. "Charlotte," the girl being choked. "And Katherine." Who was just standing there like a gimped soul.

"No! Aisha! Don't even _try _to eat that, hold on." Akari got up and picked up a stick from the ground. Aisha gladly accepted the branch and started to chew on it.

"Why do you have grey hair even though you don't look _that _old?" Anju asked suddenly.

More sweat drops. Then Anju and Aisha started poking Sasuke's face wondering what his reaction would be.

"You and your friends are warped!" Naruto told Akari.

"At least I have friends." Akari retorted.

"I so do have friends!" Naruto yelled going red.

"There's a difference. There are teammates and there are friends." Akari snorted.

"Oh yeah! Well I-" Naruto was cut off when Akari walked away disinterestedly.

Currently Chloe and Charlotte were still fighting dangerously close to Kakashi. Anju and Aisha were bored of poking Sasuke seeing that he had no reactions as hilarious as Naruto's. Then there was a cry.

"Oww!" Naruto yelped seeing that Akari was now biting his finger.

"That's what you get for pointing at her." Chloe shrugged.

"Let go!" Aisha told Akari who obeyed. Naruto's finger was covered in blood.

"You're lucky that you still have your finger." Katherine joked.

More sweat drops.

"You weird, crazy, mental people!" Naruto yelled while letting Sakura bandage his finger.

"So? Akari has a weakness for blood…and chocolate." Aisha shrugged.

(Incase you're wondering about Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi has his book out and Sasuke is sighing at the immaturityness of it all.)

"Hey! Ojiisan where's the food?" Anju asked Kakashi.

More sweat drops.

"Ya! Onaka ga suita ne." Akari said.

More sweat drops.

"I guess since we're near Konoha, we could go to a ramen place." Kakashi said.


	4. Pancakes and BBQ

**Chapter 4**

**Pancakes and BBQ**

When Team 7 and Team Retard finally got going to Konoha, Naruto had successfully managed to get: a cut finger (Akari biting it.), a black eye (Aisha accidentally whacking him with the stick.), several bruises (Charlotte and Chloe fighting near him.), and a cut. (Aisha playing around with the kunai.)

"Heh, sorry about the branch thing back there." Aisha said rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I don't know my own strength." She added.

'**_These people are getting so troublesome, oh great I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!' _**Sasuke thought.

Just as they got to the closest ramen shop, there was a blinding, white light, and then Anju, Charlotte, Katherine, and Chloe vanished.

"Aw crap, why didn't the light thingy poof us too?" Aisha complained.

"Crap! Now I remember! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke I want you 3 to show our, erm, guests around before I'm late for my meeting with Hokage Sarutobi." Kakashi said.

"WHAT? You leave us with these MANIACS!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes and I hope you behave." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Yes sensei." Naruto hung his head.

"So what do we do now?" Aisha wondered openly.

"Ramen I guess." Sakura shrugged.

The 5 kids went into the ramen store for lunch.

After lunch Team 7 (minus Kakashi) decided to let Team Retard (minus Anju, Chloe, Katherine, and Charlotte.) look around Konoha.

"Hey, Naruto-san what's that?" Aisha pointed to his forehead protector.

"This?" indicating the protector. "It means I'm now a full-fledged ninja!" Naruto said proudly.

Aisha snorted at his conceitedness. Then Akari decided to poke her in the back. Aisha reacted by pushing out her stomach and spazing out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

Then Aisha whipped around and growled at Akari. All of a sudden Akari started to tickle Aisha, and her being so ticklish started to laugh and spaz out. After an attempt to escape which resulted to tripping on a rock (more like a pebble) falling over onto Naruto, knocking Sasuke down and accidentally pulling Sakura's hair. Now they were a pile of laughing mess. (Sasuke wasn't laughing though. Neither was Sakura in a feeble attempt to impress Sasuke.) Then Aisha turned to Akari a glint in her eye. Akari got the message and nodded, both turning back to Naruto whose eyes widened because he had an idea of what was going to happen next. And it did.

"TICKLE WAR!" Akari shouted. So Akari and Aisha teamed up against Naruto and started to tickle him until he died from laughter. Then somehow Naruto and Akari teamed up against Aisha.

"TRAITOR!" Aisha managed to yell out in between her laughs. "I SURRENDER!" Aisha yelled after a few seconds, before she almost crapped in her pants. Naruto and Akari stopped tickling her with stupid grins on their faces. Then;

"DOGPILE!" Aisha yelled and lunged at Naruto, Akari followed suit. Unfortunately Naruto sidestepped and Aisha got a face full of dirt. The wind getting knocked out of her when Akari landed.

"Looks like you're having fun. "Kakashi was back.

"Get. Off. Akari. You're. Damn. Heavy." Aisha wheezed.

Akari got up as he stuck out her tongue.

"Damn Aisha, you have a bruise the size of Texas on your face." Akari said just staring at it.

"Thanks." Aisha replied sarcastically.

**Later…**

"Damn, it's getting dark and the light didn't pick us up yet." Akari noticed.

"You guys can stay at my place for the night." Naruto said nervously.

"Really? You're the coolest guy in the, erm, universe?" Aisha said.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"Make me." Aisha stuck out her tongue.

Then Naruto started to run. Akari and Aisha followed him.


	5. Pie, ramen, and a bruise the size of

**Chapter 5**

**Ramen, Pie, and a Bruise the Size of Texas**

When dawn came Aisha was the first to wake up. After a long time of thinking she got bored. So she up without waking Akari or Naruto and crept towards what looked like a bag of pebbles. She dumped them on the floor and started to make an elaborate design. She only just finished 1 part of her 3 part design when she heard someone wake up. Naruto came into the room.

"That's really cool you know." Naruto said truthfully. "Your bruise is really big." He added.

"Thanks." Aisha said sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom.

"Oh yeah. There's a pie eating contest tomorrow." Naruto yawned.

"PIE!" Aisha screamed. That definitely woke Akari.

"Wha? Wazzat?" Akari asked sleepily.

"I just told Aisha-san that there's a pie eating contest tomorrow. I swear." Naruto said fearfully.

"Don't worry. All she's gonna do is sign up and starve herself." Akari chuckled.

"Oh okay." Naruto said. "After breakfast we can get you signed up for pie." He added.

Aisha dutifully kept her word and denied breakfast. After about 3 attempts to get her to eat, the last one ended up when Aisha threatened to give Naruto a bruise the size of Russia and for him to wake up the next morning without a toe, he shut up. After breakfast-which was ramen by the way-Naruto, Aisha, and Akari got to the place where you sign up for the pie eating contest. Naruto had to meet the rest of Team 7. Aisha and Akari tagged along because they were bored.

"Hi Saseku, Sakaru!" Greeted Akari purposely getting their names wrong.

"It's Sasuke and Sakura!" Sakura said angrily. Akari just waved it off.

"Hi!...umm…Kakashi?" Aisha said questionably.

"Yup." Kakashi replied.

**The Next Day…**

Aisha woke up at dawn again and decided to continue her elaborate design. This time she finished before the others got up.

**Meanwhile…**

"Get your head in the game Choji." Shino said.

"I heard there's new compitition this year." Kiba added.

Shino and Kiba were with the annual Konoha pie eating contest's defending champion.

**Anyways…**

"C'mon! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Aisha hurried the two kids.

"Okay! Just calm down!" Akari shouted.

"Welcome to the 5th annual Konoha Pie Eating Contest!" the announcer said. "In the line up our defending champion; Choji!" An applause came from the audience. The announcer named the contestants. "And a last minute sign up; Aisha!" The announcer said. The audience clapped politely, but only two people were actually cheering, Akari and Naruto. Then two people came and placed the pies (those mini ones not the huge ones.) in front of the contestants. Aisha put on a pair of goggles and got ready.

"3…2…1…GO!" The announcer shouted.

Aisha shoved her face into the pie, instead of using a fork like everybody else. Now since Aisha had starved herself she had the upper hand. Plus she had an uber fast metabolism.

**A little while later…**

Now even Choji was slowing down. But Aisha kept going at the same pace as when she started. Shoving her face in pie after pie after pie. All of a sudden;

"We have a winner! Aisha!" the announcer announced.

The crown went wild when they heard that someone beat the defending champion. Then someone made Aisha stand up, and placed a medal over her head. And to everyone's amusement, she had little bits of pie stuck all over her face.

"Alright!" Aisha yelled. Jumping up and down. She ran over to Naruto and Akari and gave them high fives.

"Look at that it's lunch time." Akari noticed.

"I bet you're too full to eat some ramen huh." Naruto joked.

"What are you talking about!" Aisha demanded. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" She joked.

"Well we're lucky there aren't any horses or it could get a little bloody." Akari said trying to keep a straight face. And failed.

"A little?" Naruto said disbelievingly.

Then the 3 friends cracked up and laughed all the way to the ramen shop.


	6. The Voyage Home

**Chapter 6**

**The Voyage Home**

After a few hours of joking around with Naruto, a thick fog covered Konoha.

"My retards instinct tells me that it's time for Akari and I to go home." Aisha said remorsefully.

"Mine too." Akari nodded.

"Aww. And just when it was getting fun." Naruto complained.

So Naruto walked Aisha and Akari to the Gates of Konoha. Good byes were exchanged, tears shed. (Mostly from Naruto.) Then Akari and Aisha hugged Naruto one last time and disappeared without a trace in the fog.

_Beep beep beeeeep. _The Machine beeped.

"Clear." The doctor shocked Akari with one of those chest-shock-things. Akari regained consciousness. Shortly after Aisha did too.

So as told by their friends, there was an earthquake ant the campsite and everyone was knocked out. But only Aisha and Akari suffered a concussion. And when Aisha woke up, there were goggles and a medal hanging from her neck.

**10 years later…**

Aisha and Akari as close as ever because of their experience were crusin' in Aisha's Mini Cooper listening to the radio. Aisha was using those goggles she brought back from Konoha as a headband, and keeping the pie eating contest medal as sort of a good luck charm in her pocket. Then their all time favorite song came up on the radio.

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Learn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is sticking, falling down_

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

As they were rockin' out to this flippin' awesome song a retard crashed into them. Then there was a blinding white light…


	7. Welcome Back!

**Chapter 7**

**Welcome Back!**

When Akari and Aisha got reoriented they found them selves in an all too familiar place. They walked around a little and came upon a village they only had left 10 years ago. Thinking it was still the same, they went for ramen lunch. The ramen store they knew also was going out of business!

"What is the meaning of this?" Aisha demanded the shop owner while pointing at the 'Going out of Business, Last Day' sign.

"Business has not been going to well." The shop owner said.

"What about Naruto?" Akari asked thinking of the spunky blonde.

"He disappeared, 3 years ago-" The store guy was cut off by someone stepping in that seemed to be vaguely familiar…

"We're saved!" The owner and the cook cheered. They obviously know an Uzumaki Naruto when they see one. So Aisha and Akari, sitting down when they thought the owner was going to tell the story of why Naruto disappeared, Naruto unexpectedly shows up finally ordered some ramen. When they finished their meal they realized that they had no money and couldn't pay for it. Just then Naruto stood up and paid for their meal for them.

"We're extremely grateful, but why?" Aisha asked puzzled.

"Let's just say, that you two remind me of some friends I had long, long ago." He said distantly.

"C'mon, it wasn't _that _long ago." Akari smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that it was his long lost friends that he has been searching for, for three years were right in front of him.

"Why hello, Naruto." Akari said superiorly.

"Oh c'mon you weren't _that _polite." Naruto grinned.

"Stop flirting you two. Now, where can I find some kunai knives? I want to practice my aim, and I really miss that satisfying taste of metal." Aisha said.

"Oh wait. As fun as flirting with Akari and ignoring you, Aisha, is I have to report to the Hokage and get my new genin team." Naruto said. "Oh and here." He added while tossing a kunai knife to Aisha who skillfully plucked it out of the air with her teeth, then snapped a thumbs up.

"Go you think we can do this?" Aisha questioned as Akari and her had 1 hour to prepare for the genin graduating test.

"Just follow the hand seals and everything else and you'll ace it." Akari replied remembering Aisha's awesome skill to copy almost anything down to the very smallest detail.

"Right." Aisha nodded.

"Akari your first." A teacher said gruffly.

**Sometime after that…**

Both Aisha and Akari pass now wearing their headbands with pride as they walked to the meeting place of Naruto's other students. Rounding the corner first Aisha saw 3 rather bored kids sitting around.

"You're finally here!" The only girl exclaimed. She had green hair and black eyes. She was wearing her headband on her forehead pushing back her bangs. **_'Great now they think I'm their sensei. I must look so retarded right now' _**Aisha though while a sweat drop formed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kiddo but I'm not your sensei. I'm one of his other students. Plus the other person behind me isn't him either." Aisha said curtly.

The kids looked shocked because they thought that the mysterious lady wasn't their sensei and the other lady behind her crept up so quietly that they were so sure that the first lady didn't notice.

"I'm Kakahashi Akari and that's Nakayoshi Aisha." Akari said from behind Aisha.

"I'm Toriyama Midori, that's Mitsufuji Akira, and that's Yamakawa Kouji." Midori said. The other two boys just nodded.

"And your new Jounin sensei...UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto shouted from above them. Everybody formed sweat drops.

"I'm Toriyama Midori." Midori said again.

"Mitsufuji Akira." The short boy with the glasses and spiky hair said.

"Yamakawa Kouji." The other boy with the bandana said.

"Alright. You already know Akari and Aisha right?" They nodded. "Good. So let's go!" Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree he was crouching on.


	8. The First Test

**Chapter 8**

**The First Test**

"So the first test is to retrieve these silver bells from me. There normally would be two but since the slight change of people in this cell there are now four bells. If any of you do not get a bell then you will be tied to this stump without lunch. Remember this is a timed event. GO!" Naruto waited for the five genin shinobi to make their first move.

"This exercise is obviously about teamwork. Since we're all genin it would be foolish to try to single handedly take down Naruto sensei, who is an elite Jounin ninja. So Midori, Akari, Akira, and Kouji attack sensei from different directions. I'll try to get him from overhead." Aisha said with newly found leadership skills.

They all nodded understanding this logic. Akira lunged at Naruto from the behind, Akari from the right, Kouji from the left, And Midori from the front. When Naruto tried to fend off everyone at once was when Aisha jumped from the tree and sliced at the bells with a kunai. She tossed one to everybody not remembering that there was only four.

"You are my first students ever. You five have shown the most remarkable teamwork than I've ever seen. I don't know about anyone else but, heck you guys were better than my old team. Ah let's see who has a silver bell." After a quick survey. "It seems that Aisha-san does not have a bell. So it seems that we have to tie Aisha to a stump and deny lunch to her while everyone else eats." Naruto smiled. "Or I can pass you right now and everyone can eat lunch."

"You know sensei I prefer the latter of the two." Aisha said.

"Just as I thought." Naruto grinned.

Akari and Aisha were walking with Naruto home but Akari was acting weirdly all the way. It seemed that every time Akari looked at Naruto and he looked back they both looked away blushing. **_'Don't tell me they're falling in love!' _**Aisha almost gagged at the thought. Once they got to Naruto's apartment and ate. Aisha was the first on to get to sleep. She said she was tired but really she wanted to get away from the two lovebirds and this was the only way she knew how.

**Several Days Later…**

Aisha awoke at dawn as usual. Today Naruto and Akari were curled up in each other's arms asleep. So she quietly got dressed in newly bought clothes, wrote a note and grabbed an apple on her way out. After exploring the village for awhile she came across a dilapidated little hut-type building with a 'for sale' sign on the door. That certainly caught her eye. She looked for the contact info, found it and struck a deal with the owner. All before Naruto and Akari woke up! Aisha was so happy to have a place to herself she decided to celebrate by training. She went to the closest forest to train. After many well placed shuriken and kicks the training doll was nothing more than shreds. She put her hitai-ate back on for it had slipped from its potion on her forehead one too many times and she had gotten annoyed by it. Realizing that her hitai-ate could slip off in a crucial battle, Aisha yanked it down, so now it hung around her neck. By noon Aisha realized that she had better get going before she was late to meet Team 7X.

"Where were you Aisha? You left a note saying that you were going to take a walk but you didn't come back!" Akari questioned.

"I decided to train and lost track of the time." Aisha explained quickly rubbing the back of her head.

(This part is now in Aisha's perspective.)

'**_What am I her kid! I'm 22 for Christ's sake! I'm pretty sure that I'm old enough to take a walk on my own without anybody interrogating me when I come back!' _**

I was seriously pissed at Akari but at least the previous owner of the hut said that he would have it ready by the end of next week. Apparently we're going on a mission today. I hope there's gonna be some action.

The mission was successful but the only person that got really beat up was me. It seems like everyone has a special skill except for me. Akari is really fast, Midori is really strong, Akira is really smart, and Kouji is really good at chakra control and what am I? Average. Just a plain old washed up average.

**A Week and a Half Later…**

Finally! The hut is finished and ready to move into! Huzzah! The only problem is how to tell Naruto and Akari. Easy: I don't. It's a good thing I have like no luggage.


End file.
